Heart and Soul
by Adelrune
Summary: Taking place in the world of Heartgold and Soulsilver. Ten years after Red thwarted Team Rocket, Lyra and Ethan are sent on a journey as a favor to their Professor.  They soon realize that Team Rocket is on the rise.  And they're beginning in Johto.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I'm not going to put a disclaimer, since, well it's a fanfiction. It's pretty much implied that I don't own most of this. I was hoping to have a more realistic take on Pokémon. Sorry this chapter starts out slow. It will pick up, promise. Thank you for reading, if you do.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A strange buzzing noise filled the room. Lyra, a tall eighteen year old girl, bolted upright in her bed. Her brown hair stuck out at odd angles. For a moment it was quiet. Lyra curled back under the blankets. She was just drifting off on her farfetch'd feather pillow when the noise filled the room again.

Her brain, groggy and fogged, tried to process all possibilities for the source of the sound. _Oh. __Poké__gear, _she thought. She dragged herself out of bed and fumbled about the room. _Where did I put it?_

Finally unearthing the small machine under a pile of papers on her desk, she put the Pokégear to her ear. "Hullowhoisit?" she said.

"Morning, Lyra. How are you?" said the chipper voice of Professor Elm on the other end. "I have a small assignment. I hope I'm not waking you! Could you come by my lab?"

"Oh, don't worry, Professor, I was wide awake," she lied. "What time do you need me?" She liked her work, but it was supposed to be her day off. "Is something wrong?" she asked. The only other time he'd called her in on a day off was when a few of his Pokémon had escaped.

"As soon as you can. I've already called Ethan," he said. He completely ignored her worry.

"Is an hour too long?" she asked. She still had some of the dirt on her from the previous day's work. Rattata made dens deep within the ground. Apparently they were deeper than she estimated.

There was a pause on the other end as he thought. "It is a bit long, but if that's the best you can manage…" he said.

Lyra thought she'd have to forgo washing her hair with some disdain. Her eyes fell on the big white hat with an over-sized bow on the side. _Well, Grandma always wanted me to wear it…_ She thought.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, Professor," she said.

"Great!" he said. The line disconnected.

Lyra set her phone back on her desk, next to her computer. The room was lit only by the morning sun coming through the curtains. She stretched, trying to wake her muscles. Rising from her chair she thought, _Today is going to be a long day._

After she threw on her shorts and a red blouse, she reached for the giant white hat. "Oh god, Grandma, what were you thinking...?" She plopped it on her head.

Her messenger bag hung on the door. She grabbed it as she slipped on a pair of shoes. Clipping her Pokégear to her bag, she ran down the stairs.

"You're up early, honey," her mother said from the kitchen. "Off to Professor Elm's lab?" She looked nothing like her daughter. Compared to her mom's jet black hair and dark eyes, Lyra was certain she looked more like her father. Even if she didn't know him.

Lyra checked the clock on the wall. Three minutes before she said she'd be there. "Yeah. I think I'll have to skip breakfast. Or have something at the lab." Professor Elm's wife cooked some amazing food. On the days that the interns were called in early, she would sometimes make extra for them.

"At least have some toast or something?" She passed her a plate of dry and slightly burnt toast. "Oh, I have an upgrade for the Pokégear," her mother said.

Lyra obediently handed the device to her. "What is it?" she asked taking the toast. She planned to crumble it up and give it to some of the Pidgey at the lab.

"Why, it's toast, silly!" Her mother said with a laugh.

Lyra raised her eyebrow. "I meant the upgrade, mom."

"I know, I know. You used to love my jokes." She sighed. "The upgrade allows it to keep time and the date. Plus it opens up a bunch more memory for you. You can now scan someone's trainer card to get their information on it too. It will track them and everything. Here," she said handing the Pokégear back. "Do you know how to use it?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Yeah, mom. I think I know how to use the Pokégear," she said clipping back on her bag.

"The names of people to call are automatically registered. Just scan the trainer card! I can't believe it's so easy," her mom said.

"I know, mom. Thanks," she said. She walked out the door with a wave to her mom.

The smell of saltwater assaulted her nose. Unlike areas such as Olivine, New Bark Town's sea was calm and quaint. Some people came for a relaxing vacation. Most of the visitors were elderly. The younger generations were drawn to warmer places like Cianwood or Blackthorn. New Bark Town didn't get very many tourists, but the few it got were cherished. The town could always use the extra money brought in by vacationers.

New Bark Town's main export was energy. The people employed the use of windmills. The strong sea breezes kept the blades turning constantly. Advanced machinery that Lyra didn't fully understand harnessed the power of the turning blades and used them to produce electricity for the houses. The windmills kept houses from New Bark Town to Cherrygrove lit. On a good year, Violet City could receive some extra.

New Bark Town saw a lot of travelers. To the east were Tohjo Falls and the borderline of Kanto. Often, trainers passed through on their way to the Elite Four. Of course, it was a major trainer hots-pot since Professor Elm called the town home. His presence brought other scientists and trainers. As one of his interns, Lyra was familiar with those visitors. Professor Elm also helped protect the town from wild Pokémon. Sometimes the occasional Tentacruel would get too close to the beaches or a wild Rattata would wander in the borders. He, or one of his assistants, would quickly take care of it.

A group of children gathered at the entrance of the town, waiting for their escort to Cherrygrove. Lyra was one of only a handful of teens or children. At eighteen she was the oldest of them. Ethan was the second oldest at sixteen. Professor Elm only accepted interns in their last year of school or after finishing school in Cherrygrove. The typical graduation age was seventeen, the age Lyra did. Ethan tested above his age level to graduate at fifteen. Both he and Lyra began their internship a year before graduation.

"Hey, Lyra!"

Lyra turned to see Ethan running towards her. "Morning. I hear you got a call from Professor Elm too?" She said as he stopped. He had black hair and eyes to match. He also wore a hat, but he always did unlike her large white one. Lyra often thought it would be more effective if he turned it so the sun would be out of his eyes.

"Yep. He wouldn't tell me what it was," he said. "What's with the Easter reject hat?"

"Oh, a gift from Grandma. I figured I should wear it at least once," she said with a shrug.

They walked together to Professor Elm's laboratory. It was next door to Lyra's house and across the road from Ethan's. It wasn't hard to spot. It had the biggest windmill and was bright white. They pushed open the double doors.

"Oh good, oh good!" Professor Elm said walking by. "You're both here. Come."

He always seemed excited. Today he seemed to be talking faster than usual. Something was definitely happening.

Lyra knew her mom couldn't stand the man because of his eccentricities. He was an acquired taste, being as disorganized as he was. Usually his white lab coat had papers spilling out the pockets. Even his short brown hair was messy. He wore big half-moon glasses, only adding to his Professor stereotype.

"What is it, Professor?" Ethan pressed. The two tried to keep pace with the anxious Professor.

"Just not going to let it be a surprise are you?" he asked. "Oh alright! I got an email from Mr. Pokémon."

"The man in Cherrygrove city?" Lyra asked. It wasn't his given name; he had changed it to Mr. Pokémon before Lyra became an intern. She sometimes saw him when she was still in school. Some of the Cherrygrove students were his interns. He wasn't a Pokémon Professor but instead an eccentric collector.

"Yes, that one. He finds the strangest things," Professor Elm said. He led the two interns down the hall and into his office. His office was messy and cluttered. Papers were all over the tables, desks, and cabinets. Stacks of books were on the floor. Some of the books sat open, writing and highlights were all over the pages. To the left of his desk was a suitcase, one that neither intern remembered seeing before.

"He sent me an email asking me to send someone to pick up an egg," Professor Elm said taking a seat at his desk.

"An egg!" Ethan exclaimed. "How did he get one?"

"Pokémon guard them well, especially egg-laying Pokémon!" Lyra said.

Professor Elm motioned for them to sit. "I don't know. He said he doesn't know what kind it is. Probably won it in some game in Goldenrod."

"Still gambling, then?" Lyra said.

"Unfortunately," the Professor confirmed. "Except this time it might turn out to be good. He was hoping I could take care of the egg. Since we rarely get to care for a Pokémon newly hatched. Especially an unknown one. We have no idea what the parents are or what could be in it. This is very exciting!" he said. He stood up enthusiastically for emphasis, spilling papers on the ground.

"What did you want us to do, Professor?" Ethan asked. "Are we going to be taking care of it for you?"

Professor Elm looked at them both and quietly took his seat. "Oh no, I was going to take care of it. I was actually planning on sending both of you to fetch it for me."

Both interns were quiet for a moment. "But sir, we've never been to Cherrygrove without a guide," Lyra said. "It's not safe if we don't have a Pokémon with us. How will we go?"

He laughed. "I would be giving you both your first Pokémon!" he said. He swiveled in his chair. Picking up the suitcase he set it on the desk. "There are three Poké-balls in here. In a moment you will get to choose which you want."

"In a moment?" Ethan said. He was on the edge of his seat, literally.

"Yes, we must first fill out your trainer card forms," he said. He pulled a clipboard from the mess. "Lyra, I'll start with you." He looked at the paper and up at Lyra with a smirk. "Tell me; are you a boy or a girl?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I didn't expect that I would finish this so soon. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome, but not necessary. Sorry about upping the rating. Better safe than sorry, right?

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"This is exciting!" Professor Elm exclaimed. Both his interns passed their completed paperwork to him. He accepted with quivering hands. "I haven't made Trainer Cards for beginners in a very long time. It will take about a day for them to be complete."

"What about our trip Professor?" Lyra asked.

"You can make do with your regular ID until these are finished," he said. "I'll get to work on them as soon as you two leave." He set their papers on his already cluttered desk. Lyra and Ethan exchanged a glance. Both knew he'd either forget or get preoccupied with something else.

"I hate it when you two do that," Professor Elm muttered. "Do you have no faith in me?"

"Oh no, Professor!" Both of them said immediately.

Still looking dejected, he called in a lab assistant from the hall. A man with greasy black hair and enormous round glasses poked his head inside. "Yes, sir?"

"Take these, and begin inputting the information right away. Drop everything else," Professor Elm said shoving the papers at him. "These new trainers need their cards."

The assistant bowed low and accepted the papers. "Consider it done," he said in a squeaky voice and left the room.

Professor Elm gave them a triumphant look. "There, they will be done!"

Lyra and Ethan smiled at each other. "Good to know, Professor."

"Let's get down to—"A knock at the door interrupted him. The assistant walked back in.

"Sir, did you say Trainer Cards? These are papers for Pidgey stats," he squeaked.

"Really?" Professor Elm searched his desk as his two interns laughed to the point of wheezing. Papers flying all over the room didn't help their amusement.

"Here!" He said finally finding the papers. "Yes, yes, you two can stop now."

"S-sorry, Professor," Ethan said suppressing his lingering laughter.

"We can delay it longer if you wish?" Professor Elm said with a smile. That shut them both up, to his pleasure.

"No, we're fine. Really," Lyra insisted.

"Yeah, we're okay," Ethan added.

He returned to his seat and pulled the wheeled chair closer to the desk. Unearthing the briefcase from the mass of papers he popped the locks. The top sprang open on the desk revealing three Poké Balls clustered in the center of the bag. The capsules were the size of oranges but red on the upper half and white on the bottom. The two hemispheres were separated by a black band with a white button in the center.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Welcome to the world of Pokémon. Ethan, Lyra, are you ready?" he said pulling away from the desk to give them better views of the Poké Balls. "Your own tale of adventure is about to unfold… Oh forget the speech. Both of you may choose one."

"What's in them?" Lyra asked a little faster than she would have liked herself to say.

"Three Pokémon that both of you have very little experience with. Enough for them to willingly listen to your orders, but they probably will still be cautious of you," Professor Elm said. "Ethan, how about you go first?"

Lyra suppressed a scowl. She would have liked to go first. Her efforts must have failed since the Professor gave her an odd look. She quickly tried to hide it with a cough and looked away, feeling her face grow red.

Ethan stood up and approached the three Poké Balls. "They're labeled?" Ethan asked with mild shock.

"Oh, well… yes. But that was more for my benefit than yours," Professor Elm said. "I must have forgotten to remove them."

"Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile," Ethan read. "I remember them. Totodile didn't like me much." He picked up a Ball.

Lyra smiled. She knew Cyndaquil well enough. He was a timid little thing that startled easily. She found him adorable due to his timidity. She remembered Ethan somehow managed to hold the shrew-like Pokémon with some envy. He was always much better at understanding and bonding with Pokémon than she was. Of course, Totodile didn't like him much. But Totodile didn't like either of them much.

She recalled Chikorita too. She was a sweet Pokémon and very docile. Chikorita would be the easiest choice since it was naturally obedient and quick to bond with a trainer. It however required some more maintenance since its skin was prone to burning.

"I'm not sure it's that Totodile didn't like you, Ethan," Professor Elm said, adopting a lecturing tone.

"It bit me," Ethan said defensively.

"It bites everything. It's a very curious little Pokémon that learns by biting. It is difficult to train because of this," Professor Elm explained.

Lyra shrugged, agreeing with Ethan. She'd been bitten by the water Pokémon also. She still had a scar on her leg from it. She recalled that Ethan still had one on his arm.

"I think I'll take this one," Ethan said holding Chikorita's Poké Ball.

"I thought you would. And Lyra over there can barely contain herself. C'mere and choose," the Professor said waving her over.

Lyra jumped up with glee, almost knocking the chair over in the process. She plucked Cyndaquil's Poké Ball up from the briefcase. "This one."

"Didn't spare a moment, did you?" Ethan said.

"One at a time now, release the Pokémon. Ethan, you chose first, you can release Chikorita," Professor Elm said. "Lyra, stand back."

Lyra and Professor Elm moved a few feet back. Ethan pressed the button on the Poké Ball. In a flash of white light the plant Pokémon stood in the room. She was a small Pokémon with green tinted skin, a leaf on her head, and a row of buds sprouting around her elongated neck. She had one little white claw per foot and a stubby triangular tail. She shook her body as the last of the Poké Ball residue vanished. Her big red eyes blinked up at Ethan.

"Hey, remember me?" Ethan said in the same voice one would use to a child.

Chikorita evidently did remember him. She pranced around his feet waving her leaf and making cute cooing noises. The smell of her leaf reached Lyra; a pleasant aroma that smelled of all sorts of flowers. It always made Lyra a little sleepy. Ethan even looked a little tired when he patted the Grass Pokémon. Trainers of Chikorita were said to become immune to the smell of the leaves.

"Chikorita are very close to their trainers. It's not surprising that she remembered Ethan even though she worked with him over a few weeks ago," Professor Elm explained.

Both Ethan and Chikorita looked at the Professor. Chikorita's eyes lit up as she saw two other faces she recognized. She hopped over to the Professor and Lyra. She gave them a happy head-butt and returned to Ethan.

"And she remembers you, Lyra."

Lyra laughed. "Apparently she does." She tightened her grip on Cyndaquil's ball, desperate to see his face light up when he saw her.

As if reading her mind, Professor Elm turned to Lyra. "Alright, they seem to be set with each other. Feel free to release Cyndaquil," he said. He handed her a bag of fire Pokémon treats that smelled ashy and burnt. "He's skittish, remember?"

She accepted the bag. "I do. But I think he'll remember me." She sat down until, crossing her legs. She put the bag of treats behind her. Once she'd settled herself, she pressed the button on the capsule.

The same burst of white light exploded from the Ball. As the Pokémon solidified, it took the shape of a small, foot tall, shrew. His body was black with a creamy white underbelly. Four orange patches emitting heat-waves adorned his back. He had big black eyes and a long nose. He stood hunched over and watching the room with a wide eye. Lyra knew he was designed to live in volcanic caves, thus his eyesight wasn't great. He twitched his nose to sniff around the room.

"Hi, Cyndaquil. Do you remember me?" Lyra asked mimicking Ethan's tone. She pulled a treat from the bag behind her and offered it to the Pokémon.

Cyndaquil sniffed her hand. He seemed to remember her smell and came closer to take the treat until he was nearly in her lap. The little fire Pokémon happily munched on the offering. Once it finished he snuffled his nose around her and on her knees. He clicked his teeth as he did so. Lyra was ecstatic to see that he did remember her. He crawled around her and even let her pat his head.

"He remembers you, Lyra!" Ethan said as he and his excitable Chikorita appeared. Cyndaquil jumped but didn't flare.

Chikorita trotted happily to greet the fire Pokémon. Cyndaquil chattered nervously until Lyra whispered "It's okay. She won't hurt you." At which point Cyndaquil inched forward to sniff at the Grass Pokémon.

"It will grow friendlier if you let it walk with you," Ethan said. He snapped the magnetic Poké Ball to his belt, shrinking it to the size of a ping-pong ball with an extra press of the button.

Lyra nodded. She worried with Cyndaquil's poor eyesight it would get itself hurt. "I'm not sure I'll do that yet. I don't want him to hurt himself." Using a treat to guide the Pokémon, she lured him onto her shoulder. Cyndaquil looked confused to find himself on his master's shoulder but sat comfortably. "I guess if I can keep him on my shoulder, it won't matter." She also let the capsule snap to her belt.

"He'll be okay. Cyndaquil's eyesight improves as they grow and they evolve early," Professor Elm said. "Now that you two have your new partners, you're ready to head off. I've set up a place for you in Cherrygrove's hotel. It will probably take you until noon to reach Cherrygrove, and then another few hours to reach Mr. Pokémon's place."

"That far?" Lyra asked. She flipped her Pokégear open to check the time. It was a little after eleven in the morning. The trek to Cherrygrove usually took between one and two hours. Lyra remembered the days she had to wake up hours early just to reach the school at the right time.

"His place isn't terribly far, but he does tend to talk. A lot," Professor Elm said. "And don't give him any money."

"What money would we give him?" Ethan asked. "We're broke."

Professor Elm ignored his sarcasm. "Please leave as soon as you can. Although you should probably talk to your parents before you go." He turned back to his desk. "I'll call you when your cards are ready. And call me when you check into the hotel." He waved them off dismissively.

Lyra and Ethan left the building through large double doors. Chikorita immediately expanded her leaf in the bright sun and flopped down in the dirt. Cyndaquil yawned loudly on Lyra's shoulder.

"Chikorita, we'll rest in Cherrygrove," Ethan said.

Chikorita looked up at him, her big eyes narrowing suspiciously. She stood up and followed Ethan with reluctance.

"Good girl," Ethan said.

"How about we meet back here in ten… fifteen minutes?" Lyra suggested.

"Sounds good," Ethan said. He played enticed Chikorita into a race back to his house. The two sprinted off.

Lyra with Cyndaquil dozing on her shoulder, headed back to her house. She slid the key into the door.

"Home already, Lyra?" her mother asked. "What did—oh my! What is that?" her mother said with excitement.

Cyndaquil blinked in surprise at Lyra's mother. He squeaked his concern at Lyra. She put a hand up to reassure him.

"He's a little jumpy, mom."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Why did Professor Elm give…him?" Lyra nodded to confirm the gender. "To you?" her mother finished.

"A colleague of his found something. He wants me and Ethan to go get it for him," Lyra said. She sat Cyndaquil on the ground. It began to sniff around and explore the moment it was free.

"It's so cute," her mother said as she watched Cyndaquil. "Where'd you say you were going?"

"A little past Cherrygrove," Lyra said. "He's a Cyndaquil. A fire-type."

"Not too far, right?"

"No, but he's paid for a hotel room in Cherrygrove for us. Just in case."

"Well, let me give you something." Her mom walked carefully up the stairs, trying to avoid scaring Cyndaquil again. The Pokémon watched her leave with interest.

"Here it is." Her mother returned with a journal. "Record information about Cyndaquil. I'd love to hear about him."

Lyra took the journal and put it in her bag. "Thanks, mom."

"Should I be worried about you?"

"Won't you anyway?"

Her mother sighed. "Yes… But you're an adult now. And you have Cyndaquil. Even if it is dangerous…"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Plus Ethan will be with me," Lyra said worried her mother would refuse.

Cyndaquil scurried over to his trainer. He sensed the tense emotions and his whiskers pulled forward.

"Just call me when you get to Cherrygrove and when you're settling down for the night," her mother said. She jumped up and hugged her daughter.

"Mom, it's not far. I'll be fine. Need. Air." Lyra said.

Cyndaquil's fire burst from his back. He squealed angrily at the embrace.

"Mom, let go! Let go!" Lyra said quickly pulling herself out of the hug. "See, Cyndaquil, it's okay. It's okay. Don't attack. It's mom. We like her."

The fire fizzled out with a burst of smoke.

"Good." Lyra hugged her mom to show that the gesture was safe. "See?"

Cyndaquil looked at them as if they had four heads. Hopping forward he sniffed both of them. Deciding they were just crazy, he sat back on his hind legs and cocked his head to the side.

"He's confused," her mom said.

"A hug in the Pokémon world is considered aggressive behavior. It's usually something that happens in a fight," Lyra explained.

"Oh."

"We need to go anyway," Lyra said. She gave her mom an extra squeeze. "I'll call you when I get there." She sprinted up the stairs to gather a few last minute items.

Her mother walked into the living area and opened a drawer. Cyndaquil watched the parent with interest. His attention was drawn back when his trainer's footsteps came from the stairwell.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Giving you something extra to help," her mom said handing her a few crisp bills.

"Oh, we're only going to be a day at most," Lyra said taking the bills.

"I'm going to ignore your fake modesty and polite attitude because I know you want the money. And you will take it anyway, or whine at me if take it back," her mom said. "Now, didn't you say you had to leave?"

Lyra hugged her mom once more, watching Cyndaquil in the process. "Thanks mom. I'll call you regularly, promise."

She and Cyndaquil came back into the sunny day and salty air. At the entrance, by the signpost for marking the town, Ethan and Chikorita stood. The Pokémon noticed Lyra first; she raised her leaf and waved it at them. No doubt something she learned from Ethan.

"C'mon, Cyndaquil." Lyra extended her arm. Cyndaquil leapt up and scrambled to her shoulder. He clicked his teeth in her ear. "I know, you're happy to ride."

"A shoulder 'Mon?" Ethan said as they approached. "You better hope he doesn't get spooked and burn your ear off."

"Hopefully that won't happen." She wished she had a better, sarcastic response but the chance that Cyndaquil could burn her ear off was there.

They were interrupted by a person emerging from the trails. His red hair was long, for a guy. It hovered just above his shoulders. He wore something that Lyra thought was odd for a traveler to wear: a fine looking shirt and expensive pants. He looked to be around Lyra's age, perhaps older. Both Pokémon watched for their trainers' reactions. When they didn't act with fear or anger, the Pokémon relaxed.

"Are you looking for something?" Ethan asked.

The redhead walked past him, bumping Ethan's shoulder on the way out. He didn't say anything but grunted and glared at the physical contact.

"Well," Lyra said hotly, "That was rude."

Ethan rubbed his shoulder. "I'll say."

As if in agreement, Cyndaquil blew out a puff of smoke, making Lyra jump. Chikorita shook her leaf, dropping several sharpened smaller spikes to the ground.

The group remained silent as they watched the stranger look around the tiny town. He clearly was lost. He began walking in one direction only to pivot on his heel and begin in another.

"Whatever, let's go," Ethan said.

"Yeah… We're behind…" Lyra said still watching. She fell into step behind Ethan.

The grass was hard to avoid. The path that was worn was only wide enough for one person at the biggest. At the smallest, there was grass to their ankles. Parts of it reached higher than her elbow, even higher on poor Ethan. She felt relieved she put Cyndaquil on her shoulder. She didn't need to worry about the Pokémon getting lost or getting scared and burning the entire area down. Chikorita was forced to bound through it. Being only two feet tall, they couldn't see her most of the time in the tall grass. At times her head would pop up over the grass for just a second.

The rustling of the trainers and their Pokémon partners piqued the interest of wild Pokémon in the area. They only saw the wild Pokémon for a short time as the trainers went by. Most of them were curious Pidgey.

"We're nearly there!" Ethan said after they had walked over an hour. "I can see the sign."

Lyra could too. It was a nicer sign than New Bark Town's wooden post with one small arrow. This one was a nicely carved sign that saw regular maintenance. The wood was polished and the font on the sign was decorative. The border for the city wasn't far now.

Another rustling caught Chikorita's attention. Her leaf quivered as she anticipated the wild Pokémon's arrival. Normally Cyndaquil didn't take much notice, deciding to sniff the air and decide on the danger level. This time, Cyndaquil hopped off Lyra's shoulder. Landing on the ground, he arched his back and his flame burst out of the four patches.

Chikorita began to walk cautiously backward. She retreated behind Ethan's legs as an angry looking Spearow came out of the grass.

"Territorial dispute probably," Ethan said.

Spearow and Fearow were extremely aggressive bird-type Pokémon. They were well known for their attacks against anything they felt intruded on their territory. People who lived in areas where Fearow nested usually trained a variety of electric Pokémon as a defense. Luckily, Spearow near New Bark Town were rare. There was usually only one or two that dominated the territory and kept the others away. So far the ones that were in the area hadn't evolved yet.

Spearow's brown feathers around its neck rose until it was a wide mane. It beat its wings, kicking up dust in an aggressive displace of dominance. Cyndaquil remained unfazed.

"Ember!" Lyra ordered.

Cyndaquil breathed out a cloud of smoke and sparks. The sparks burned brighter the farther they flew. Upon hitting the bird Pokémon, they ignited. It shook itself, discharging the embers. Small scorch marks darkened its feathers. It launched itself skyward.

"Smokescreen!"

The Spearow swooped behind the fire-shrew. Cyndaquil's poor eyesight kept him from tracking with the airborne bird. Catching the wingbeats and hearing Lyra's order, Cyndaquil lowered his flame, causing smoke to billow into the air. Spearow found itself in the center of the smoke.

"Ember, again!"

Lyra and Ethan heard Spearow's screech of surprise and pain. Lyra knew Cyndaquil had hit his mark.

She felt triumphant until she heard a squeal that could only be Cyndaquil. A severely burned Spearow tumbled out of the smoke clutching the fire Pokémon in its talons. Several of Spearow's flight feathers had been burnt completely off. Cyndaquil's head poked between two of the bird's clawed feet.

"Cyndaquil! Flare your back! Please!"

Cyndaquil's fire exploded from his back. The bird released only part of his body, nimbly avoiding the fire.

"Chikorita, Tackle!"

Chikorita burst into the fray. It knocked the bird off the fire Pokémon and proceeded to continue to drive the Spearow farther away.

The smoke dissipated around the battlers. Spearow with a wing dragging in the dirt and burns all over its body, watched the two trained Pokémon. Chikorita's interference posed a clear problem to the bird Pokémon. Its feather ruff rose and fell in agitation. Cyndaquil rose to his feet, bloodied and sides heaving. Chikorita positioned herself between the bird-type and the battered fire-type.

Finally, Spearow submitted. It lowered its ruff and bowed its body. It acted as a sign to the victors that it didn't wish to fight anymore and that it recognized its defeat. The battlers eyed each other. The Spearow decided that was enough, it stretched its wings. The injury made it flinch. It tested its wings, realizing it was grounded for some time it hopped back into the grass.

"Do you think we should have caught it?" Ethan asked.

"No, flight feathers can grow back. Plus it didn't seem too injured," Lyra said. She had already moved forward to help Cyndaquil.

The little fire Pokémon had dozens of scratches and two deep gashes on either side of his hips. They weren't deep, thankfully. Lyra assumed that they happened when the Spearow held him, before he flared his back. Cyndaquil remained still as his trainer wiped some of the blood from his coat. His big black eyes watched her carefully. Finally, she took a bandage and wrapped it around the two wounds. After, she picked him up in her arms. She felt his body relax once she held him.

"We're almost to a Center, don't worry," Ethan said as he watched the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Hello, again. Yes, I'm a lazy sod and didn't update. I don't really have much to say except for enjoy it if you read.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hun, your Cyndaquil is in good hands. He will be just fine," the pink-haired nurse said.

Following the battle with the wild Spearow, Ethan and Lyra ran as fast as they could to the Pokémon Center. Ethan checked Chikorita in only to have her returned in full health moments later. Cyndaquil, however, wasn't so lucky; the nurse insisted on having him stay for most of the day, if not overnight.

"P-please! Why can't I see him? Just tell me how bad his condition is!" Lyra pleaded.

The nurse, aggravated, whirled around to face Lyra. "Why don't you go to the Mart? I'm sure you could manage to stock up on some items."

Ethan hooked Lyra's arm with his. "I think that means 'get the hell out,' Lyra," he whispered.

Lyra remained stubbornly still. "But…"

The nurse put on her best fake grin. "I'll call your Pokégear the instant he is ready for you to pick him up," she said.

Ethan tugged on her arm. "C'mon, we'll check into that hotel while we wait. Cyndaquil will like having a warm Pokébed to curl up in."

Begrudgingly, Lyra followed her friend. "We may need to call the Professor and tell him we were delayed," she added with a glare at the nurse.

Ethan rolled his eyes but held his tongue. He made a mental note to inform her how insane she was being once she relaxed.

The trainers left the Center with Chikorita prancing along in front. She enjoyed the good weather and occasionally whipped her leaf to release a sweet-smelling pollen.

"Cute," Lyra said with a gesture to the plant Pokémon.

"I thought so too," Ethan said. "She likes to do that. It makes me a little nervous. Isn't that how they attract a mate?"

Lyra tried to recall. "Yeah I think so. But I think she's too young anyway. Plus, Chikorita are rare, I doubt you'll find a male around here."

"True."

Cherrygrove City was much larger than the two trainers were used to: people filed in and out of the houses, walked in crowds along the dirt roads, and the local Mart had a ten minute wait! Their school was nearby, but they hadn't been around the town on their own before now.

The Mart was ten feet from the Pokémon Center. Like the Center, it had a color theme. Unlike the Center, the Mart's theme was a serene blue: blue roof, blue trim, blue door, blue and white tiles, and blue shelves.

"Uh, how about we just check in at the hotel and then come back?" Ethan said, eyeing the line. "Hopefully the line will have gone down… And we can't go to Mr. Pokémon's place without Cyndaquil anyway."

Still simmering about the fire Pokémon, Lyra only made an affirmative grunt in response.

"Chikorita, this way!"

The little plant Pokémon had found herself a patch of daisies and was happily rolling around and covering herself in pollen. She trotted back to them with glee on her face and stray petals stuck to her leaf.

The hotel was at the far end of town, located near the main tourist attraction: the beach. It wasn't large or new, but the sign outside boasted an amazing view of the ocean. It felt small, cramped and possibly Rattata infested. Of the three steps leading to the deck, one of them creaked and cracked so loud that Chikorita looked around in alarm. The door wasn't much quieter, making the bell completely useless. Ethan, fearing the plant Pokémon would attack something out of nerves, recalled her to her Poké Ball.

"Welcome to the Cherrygrove Inn, do you have a reservation?" an unenthusiastic receptionist recited from behind the desk. She looked up from her computer and gave the two of them a suspicious glace.

"Perhaps you two are only hoping for a quick stay?" She said with a sly grin. "Just the rest of the day? Let me guess, you're from Violet City and just want to get away from your parents for a quick romp?"

Lyra and Ethan both took a hasty step away from the other.

"No. Just… no," Lyra said quickly. "We're here for Professor Elm."

If the receptionist recognized a mistake she didn't show it. Keeping her eyes locked on the two trainers, she reached into a drawer and pulled out a stick of gum. She placed it in her mouth and smacking it loudly, she continued to stare them down.

"Aren't you even going to look?" Ethan asked

"Oh, honey, I see young couples like you two all the time," she said. "I gotta tell you, I hear a lot of excuses, but that has to be the weakest yet."

"Just look," Lyra snapped.

"Excuse me, your highness. You're girlfriend's a touchy one, isn't she?" She pulled the keyboard towards her and began to type away. "See, look, I'm playing along. I'm going- Oh! There is something here."

"Thank the legendaries…" Lyra muttered.

"Elm, you said? Yes. I'll need you're IDs- to make sure the names match the ones here." She seemed shameless: despite being proven completely wrong and rude, she didn't bother to even look sorry.

"Yes, er… Hold on." Lyra dug around in her bag and found her old ID. She strode towards the counter and handed it to the receptionist. Ethan followed suit.

"Lyra Katone and Ethan Goldman, yup." She handed the two IDs back to their respective owners, along with two freshly made key-cards. "Two beds, second floor, ocean window, room number 251. Enjoy your stay." She added a wink to them as they walked away.

Ethan muttered something that sounded vaguely like "thank you" as the two trainers headed up the stairs.

Once inside the room, Ethan released Chikorita again. She bounced around the room sniffing and touching everything. Should something be out of reach, the curious little Pokémon clambered on top of the furniture in desperation.

The room wasn't large, and had a faint mold smell that aggravated Chikorita. Two beds took up the majority of space with a thin desk and a telephone on the opposite wall. Between the beds was a lamp. An overstuffed chair sat by the window.

"Well, she was delightful," Ethan said with a glare at the door.

"Yes, just the image of helpfulness and politeness." Lyra sat on the bed near the window. "Makes me want to give her a big tip."

Ethan watched Chikorita wander around, apparently looking for the source of the mold smell. She seemed determined to perfume the room with her own pollen to cover it.

"I'm going to give the Professor a call," he said finally.

Lyra acknowledged his statement by flopping backwards on the bed and waving lazily at him.

As Ethan placed the call to Professor Elm, Lyra remembered her promise to check in with her mother. Her mother asked the typical motherly questions and was just as concerned for Cyndaquil as Lyra. As she clicked the Pokégear off, she caught the tail end of Ethan's conversation:

"-No, Sir. Really, that won't be necessary. Goodby- No, really, it's fine. _Goodbye_, Professor." He shut his Pokégear despite the fact that Professor Elm was still chattering about something.

"Should we go around town? Drop by the Mart again?" Ethan said.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "Not going to tell me what he was on about?"

"Not important." Ethan recalled Chikorita in a burst of red light. He led the way out of the room.

"Well, okay then…" Lyra said. She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed behind. "I don't think we have much money on us, Ethan!" She shouted as she caught up with him.

It turns out, between the two trainers, there wasn't much money. Lyra purchased two potions, one for each Pokémon. Ethan bought an antidote, just in case. The clerk was extraordinarily helpful; he began by asking if they had any items they were looking to sell. They made a mental note to return with any rare items.

Both trainers felt significantly more prepared than they had been. As they stored the items in the bags, an older man greeted them, loudly.

"Hey! You two are rookie trainers, right?"

Lyra jumped, nearly dropping her bag in the dirt. Ethan instinctively pulled Chikorita's Poké Ball from his belt. They turned to find a round elderly man standing much too close and speaking far too loud.

Ethan replaced Chikorita's Poké Ball. "Actually, sir, we—" Ethan started.

"Don't worry! Everyone's a newbie at some point!" He said, showering the two trainers in saliva. "How about I show you rookies around?" Without a moment's hesitation, he hooked both trainers by their elbows.

They soon discovered that his version of "show around" was what a normal person would call "kidnapping." The first stop on their unwanted tour was the Pokémon Center. He forcefully pushed them in front of the double doors.

"This is the Pokémon Center!" He said brightly. "They'll heal your injured Pokémon in no time!"

"Th-thank you, sir, but we—" Ethan began again.

"Nonsense, young lady! This way!" He dragged them to the Mart.

"Did he just call me 'young lady'?" Ethan whispered. Lyra nodded.

After the Mart, he hauled them to the edge of town, the beach, the hotel, and finally—after hours of being dragged around—he finished at a small, innocent house.

"And this is my house!" he said as the two winded trainers clutched stitches in their sides. "Thank you, lovely ladies, for spending time with an old man! Let me give you a gift for your time." He pulled two small computer-like chips from his pocket. "May I have your Pokégears?"

Lyra and Ethan gingerly handed him the devices. He popped the backs off, slipped the cards in with a click, and returned them to the trainers.

"They're map cards! Now you have a map that will track your location across the Johto Region! Nifty, eh?" He darted inside his home before either trainer had time to respond.

Lyra and Ethan stood in silence. Both wore similar dumbstruck expressions.

"D-did he think I was a girl?" Ethan asked slowly.

"I think so…" Lyra said.

"Let's never speak of this again."

"You got it."


End file.
